God of Demigods
by AnCi31
Summary: So this is a rewrite of another story on my profile. Percy Jackson never knew what hit him when he was called before the fates. Now though secrets are coming out of no where and a war is on the horizon. Can Percy keep his new life on track or will he just spiral out of control and into the enemies hands?


**This story in AU some of the characters are OC and complete ignores most of the Hero of Olympians series. If you read my first God of Demigods, this is different. I tried to keep with the idea I had then but in all honesty I cannot remember it. Percy will start out dating Annabeth but I am not too sure about keeping them together. So I hope you like it. Also if anyone knows what kind of car Apollo's convertible is please put it into the reviews or PM me.**

**I do not own Percy Jackson, Momofuku Ko, or anything else that is recognizable in this story. The only thing I own is the plot and unfortunately for me I make no money off of it.**

* * *

The God of Demigods

Chapter One: And BOOM there goes any of my plans.

Percy's POV

Have you ever have a moment that sticks with you for the rest of your life? I mean like you could be 80 years old and could still remember every little detail about that moment. I am in one of those moments right now. Annabeth and I are on a date. Ok, we have dates all of the time but they are usually at camp or they get interrupted by a monster, another demigod, a god, or a mortal. This one though I have been saving up money that I have gotten from allowances and my new job for the past 5 months. I took Annabeth to Momofuku Ko, which is this really fancy "cough cough" expensive "cough cough" restaurant. I do mean fancy like Annabeth is in this really pretty blue strapless dress and I am in a suit fancy. So far it has been perfect. Annabeth is happy, relaxed, and smiling, telling me all about her plans for Olympus.

"Are you even listening to me Percy?" Annabeth asked me, snapping me out of my train of thought.

"Oh, of course I was" I said back trying to remember what she has said for the last few minutes.

"Really, then what was I talking about?"

"Umm… Ok, not really. I was kind of just thinking."

"Seriously you were thinking? Seaweed Brain I did not know you even knew how to do that."

"Yes, Wise Girl I know how to think. I was thinking about how perfect this date is turning out to be."

"Isn't that sweet Seaweed Brain, but I have to agree with you. This date is turning out to be perfect."

"Well then how about I make it more perfect. I have tickets to go see what ever movie you want. So if you're done we can go?"

"Yes I'm done lets go."

******This is a line break because I do not feel like typing about them paying for their food******

We were walking out of the restaurant when the hammer that broke the evening, came in the form of a bright red convertible. The car pulled up to a stop in front of us, almost running over this old lady while it was at it. In the front seat though was the hammer's wielder, my Godly cousin Apollo wearing black skinny jeans, a yellow muscle t-shirt and sunglasses. Now, don't get me wrong, since the war last year Apollo and I have been really tight. The thing is though I told him to make sure no one interrupted this date unless the fates themselves wanted me and he promised me that he would make sure nothing did.

"Why are you here?" I said probably coming off way ruder then I meant to.

"Well aren't you being rude to your favorite cousin." Apollo said jokingly "I come all this way to see you and do not even get a hello"

"Hello" I say in an overly sweet voice "Now why are you here? Because you promised that there would be nothing bothering this date unless it was the fates themselves that wanted me."

"Well there is the thing kiddo." he said pushing his sun glasses down the bridge of his nose "I would get into the car because the fates are the ones that want you."

* * *

**So that's it, the first chapter of my new story. YAYYYYYYYYYY! Now the dark side of my mind is saying to go dye my hair another color so I going to go listen to it. If anyone wants to make the cover art for this story just PM. Also I am doing a poll about who Percy should be with so you can put it in a PM, Review or on the poll on my page. Thanks for Reading.**


End file.
